


warmth

by rinneqan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneqan/pseuds/rinneqan
Summary: where kakashi is completely in awe with your kindness towards him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	warmth

Kakashi loomed over your frame with his forearms next to your head as you laid on his bed. Your chest heaved with labored breaths and pink tinged cheeks. Kakashi placed feather light kisses against your forehead and whispered sweet nothings against your skin.

It truly was a sight to see. The silver-haired male on top of you was in awe of the sight in front of him. The blissed out expression that creeped on your face was something he wanted to remember forever. Your arms wrapped around his body and you pulled him into an embrace. Kakashi placed his face into the crook of your neck. The two of you basked in the afterglow that settled in the room.

Kakashi pulled away from you and tried to get you off of his bed.

“C’mon, Y/N. Gotta get you cleaned.”

You groaned in reluctance but you took his outstretched hands as he pulled you up. You followed him into the restroom as he started up the shower. The steam emitting from the water began to fog up the restroom mirror and the two of you walked into the shower. Kakashi gently led you in with his hands brushing against your hips, leaving trails of fire upon your skin. His lips left sweet kisses along your neck. Small laughs erupted from your chest and you playfully pushed his shoulder. Slender fingers began to lather shampoo into your hair and you melted into the man behind you. The light scratches against your scalp felt heavenly and you groaned in response.

After Kakashi cleansed you he started lathering shampoo in his hair but you quickly caught his wrist. He shot a confused look at you and you looked at him softly.

“You took great care of me. Let me repay you Kakashi.”

Before he started to protest, your hands traveled to his silver hair and gently massaged his scalp. You could feel him become undone beneath your fingers. As you washed the shampoo out of his scalp he muttered a small “thank you” and you proceeded to clean his body.

Kakashi looked at you delicately. No one had ever payed this much attention to him. With just a simple glance, Kakashi could feel his heart swell with thoughts of you. In this moment, he felt at peace. His life was filled with so much tragedy and loss, but being in your presence gave him something to stay alive for. At times, Kakashi felt like he didn’t deserve you. You looked at Kakashi and chuckled. He was looking at you intently with furrowed brows and after years of knowing him, you understood what he was thinking about.

“You’re probably thinking you don’t deserve me, right?”

“How could you tell?”

You shut off the water to the shower and grabbed the towels sitting on the bathroom counter.

“I know you, Kakashi.”

Your words hung in the air as they replayed in his head. The two of you dressed each other and made your way back into bed. He sighed as his head made contact with the pillows. His hands tugged you down, causing you to fall on top of him. You laughed as his arms wrapped around your figure. Your head found it’s place in the crook of his neck.

Soft kisses were placed on Kakashi’s neck.

“You deserve so much, Kakashi. You always say how I deserve all the good things in the world, but you do too.”

With one last peck on his neck, you smiled and mumbled into his skin.

“I love you so much, Kakashi.”

His hands carded through your hair as he looked at your form. He craned his neck down to place a kiss on the top of your head.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
